


Running to Catch Up

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A rendezvous at dusk.





	Running to Catch Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Running to Catch Up  
Author: OKayVal  
Website: http://donnilee.tripod.com/okayval Rating: Adults only, please!  
Archive: Honored; just tell me where  
Category: RST, PWP  
Pairings: Mulder/Scully  
Spoilers: None.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, you know the drill. Summary: A rendezvous at dusk. 

Huge thanks to Tali for her usual magic touch. This one is for Donnilee, who gives my fic a wonderful home, and gives me wonderful advice and encouragement. Happy Birthday!!! 

"You can run from love  
And if it's really love it will find you Catch you by the heel..." 

\--U2, "A Man and A Woman"-- 

* * *

The air conditioner in the motel room suddenly stops its rattling and dies with a loud clunk. She curses and opens the window, but it doesn't help. The room grows stuffy and close; she can't concentrate on the case file she's trying to read. She tosses it aside with a sigh and decides to go outside for a walk; at least this way she can get some air. 

Even though the sun hasn't set yet, it has cooled off somewhat, and she feels better as soon as she steps out of the motel room. She remembers seeing a small park just a few blocks away, so she sets out in that direction. She passes their rental car in the parking lot, which is a good sign that Mulder is not off somewhere getting into trouble. 

It only takes a few minutes to reach the park, which is small but green and inviting. She finds a paved path and follows it around the border of the park. There are other people enjoying the cooler evening air, and she steps out of the way whenever she encounters a runner or someone on a bicycle. 

She strolls along the path for a while, until she reaches a small playground. There is a drinking fountain on the other side of the path; she stops for a sip and then turns around to face the playground. The swing set beckons her and since there are no children using it, she decides to indulge herself. She chooses a swing and rocks back and forth gently, watching as people stop for a drink at the fountain before resuming their journeys around the park. 

Her eyes spot a familiar figure in the distance, running in her direction. He's keeping a steady pace, meaning he will be passing her soon. As he approaches, she watches the way his legs rise and fall, his feet hitting the pavement with solid, even steps. Right, left, right. 

He draws closer and she gets a better look at him. He's wearing shorts; his legs are long and lean, yet even from this distance she sees the hint of muscle underneath. The center of his white t-shirt is streaked dark from his sweat. An errant strand of his brown hair flops across his forehead in time to his stride. He moves with strength and grace and she cannot take her eyes off of him. 

He nears the drinking fountain and she waits, hoping he is thirsty. Her wish is granted when he slows his pace and comes to a stop in front of the fountain. She is treated to a side view as he bends down to take a drink, and she lets her eyes wander from his strong arms, over his broad back, to the curve of his ass. His running shorts fit him quite well, much better than any business suit, and she never tires of this particular view of him. 

She finally tears her eyes away from his rear to watch him lap up the water from the spigot and run his tongue along his full bottom lip. The sight makes her squirm and she has to catch herself. He lifts his head from the spigot and splashes water on his face, then steps away from the fountain and does a quick stretch, bending at the waist and resting his hands along his thighs. She needs a drink of water herself now. 

He turns and slowly jogs back onto the path, exhaling in short, sharp pants that match his pace. His back to her now, she is free to admire the rear view, watching his shoulder muscles work in tandem with his arms as he runs. She stares at him until he follows the path around a curve. Disappointed because he is now out of sight, she looks back at the fountain, but before she can move from the swing to get a drink, she hears the gravel stir behind her. A familiar voice whispers her name and familiar hands rest against her back, giving her a gentle push. She smiles as she swings up, back, up; when she flies backwards this time, he catches her around the waist and stops her movement, holding her against him. She feels the dampness of his sweaty t-shirt, his hardness nudging into her back, and the touch of his lips on her neck. 

She tips her head back, trying to see his face behind her. She can't quite meet his eyes with her head at this angle but her mouth is in just the right place, and he leans in to kiss her, gently at first, then harder, deeper. His left hand wanders up from her waist to cup the swell of her breast, his thumb brushing over her tight nipple. His touch is subtle but steady, bringing her to a slow boil. His erection presses deliberately into her back; every part of his body that touches hers is just as hot and just as hard. 

He loosens his hold on her waist to allow his right hand to slide around her hip; his long fingers reach and grope for the button on her slacks and her heart races. It is not completely dark yet and there are probably still people in the park. She is not the sort of person to make love in public, even though she is thrilled that Mulder wants her this much. 

He feels her tense beneath his hands and stills them. He leans close, his breath warm against her ear. "Let's go, Scully." 

She nods, and he opens his arms, freeing the swing. She sticks her toes into the gravel, steadying the swing so she can get off of it. He takes her hand and leads her back to the path. Glancing down at her feet, he notices she's wearing sneakers instead of her usual high heels. He lets go of her hand and begins to jog ahead of her, then turns around, trotting backwards and flashing her a mischievous grin. 

"Race you, Scully. First one back gets to choose dinner." 

"You're on," she says, breaking into a jog. He waits until she has almost caught up to him before turning around and sprinting away from her. Her shorter legs are no match for his longer ones, even in his aroused state, so he stays several paces ahead of her and beats her to the motel. He stops in front of her door, barely out of breath, and watches her hungrily as she crosses the parking lot toward him. He greets her with a triumphant grin and a wisecrack, which she pretends to ignore as she walks past him to the door to his room. She rattles the doorknob impatiently and he scurries over to open it. 

As soon as the door is locked behind them, he reaches for her and begins struggling with the buttons on her blouse. Anxious to feel his hands on her bare skin, she helps him strip away her clothing and underwear, until all of it is on the floor and his mouth is on her naked breast. Heat rockets through her as his lips tease and suck on her nipple, and she moans and tugs at the hem of his sweat-soaked t-shirt. 

He lifts his head and looks at her with opaque eyes, then pulls his t-shirt over his head. She runs her hands across his chest, sinewy and slick with sweat. She traces her finger along the line of dark hair that runs down his belly, to the point where it disappears into his shorts. He pushes them down quickly and reaches for her hand, guiding her lower until she can feel him hot and pulsing under her fingers. He moans and she marvels, as she always does, at how aroused she makes him. 

She strokes her hand along his length, making him moan and rasp out her name. She lifts her hand away, not wanting him to come yet; her body requires his attention, too. His hand still on hers, he tugs her toward the bed and they tumble onto the cool sheets. 

She lies on her back and he runs his hands and tongue along her fevered skin, trailing his way down her body and between her legs. He slips two fingers into her wet heat and now it is her turn to moan and call his name. With a wicked smile, he removes his fingers, and she moans again, begging for his return. He maneuvers himself over her body and settles between her parted thighs. His cock prods insistently at her entrance and she lifts her hips to meet him. He slips smoothly into her, just a little, then pulls back slowly. Trying to urge him deeper, she grips his forearms tightly; his skin is hot and moist beneath her fingers. He pushes inside, harder now, and begins to thrust, giving her what she wants. She moves with him, matching his rhythm to increase the sweet friction as his cock strokes against her clit. 

She watches his face as he pounds into her, faster and harder; his eyes smolder with such passion that she is overwhelmed. She wraps her legs around him to force him further inside. He thrusts harder, wilder, and she can tell he is losing control. She is close herself and she tightens her hold on him and tilts her hips again. 

His next thrust is fierce, deep and exactly what she needs; she comes hard, the pleasure spiraling through every inch of her body. She manages to rock her hips again, urging him to follow, and he does, erupting into her. 

They lie together in a spent, sweaty heap, and she lightly runs her fingers along his chest, tracing the outlines of his muscles. He twitches when she reaches a ticklish spot near his stomach, and he grabs her hand and brings it to his lips. She runs a finger along his full bottom one, and thinks about running her tongue over it next. He seems to know what she is thinking, because his eyes gleam and he suggests that perhaps a shower would be a good idea--for both of them. She raises an eyebrow at him and he tells her that they have a lot of lost time to make up for. She can't argue with either his logic or her renewed arousal, and she slips out of his arms and out of the bed, knowing he is right behind her. 

___Finis_ __

Feedback welcomed. It's all good!

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **Running to Catch Up**  
Author: OKayVal  
Details: 9k  ·  NC-17  ·  Standalone  ·  10/31/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Story   [Romance, Sex (PWP)]     
Pairings: Mulder/Scully RST   
SPOILERS: None   
SUMMARY: A rendezvous at dusk.   



End file.
